


Sidekick Position Filled

by imaginary_golux



Series: Fairytale Girls [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for the AU Yeah AUgust prompt "sidekick".Belle's new sidekick is settling in nicely - but where do his loyalties really lie?Beta by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Sidekick Position Filled

“Are you sure about this?” Jasmine murmurs, eying the newest inhabitant of the Tower dubiously. To be fair, the apron around his waist is slightly...incongruous, given that he’s eight feet tall, roughly as broad across the shoulders, and furrier than most grizzly bears. He’s also arguing with a teapot.

“He’s kind of a sweetheart,” Belle replies softly. “New in town. Hardly his fault Jafar got his hooks into him.”

Jasmine grimaces. “No, not his fault. Jafar’s a slimy sonofa -” she breaks off as Rapunzel comes in. “Hey, Punzie, what’s the news?”

“Mulan broke her nose _again_ ,” Rapunzel says, slumping down at the table with a grin, “but she’s fine now. Nobody else had more than bruises. Moana and Ariel went off for a swim, won’t be back till dinner.”

“I didn’t break my nose, _Gaston_ broke my nose,” Mulan protests as she enters. “No, Mushu, _dry_ the hair, not set it on fire.” She stops dead in the doorway. “Ancestors, who’s _that_?”

“ _That_ is Adam,” Belle says. Adam turns around at the sound of his name, and offers a sheepish smile to the Fairytale Girls. “He _was_ with Jafar, and now he’s with me.”

“Huh,” Mulan says, still looking distinctly dubious, and Adam holds out a mug of tea hopefully. Mulan takes it, eying him, and takes a sip. “ _Huh_ ,” she says again, looking startled. “That’s good tea.”

Adam grins, revealing rather a lot of sharp teeth. “Belle said she could use a sidekick,” he rumbles.

“Fair,” Mulan says, shrugging and settling beside Rapunzel. Adam hands out mugs of tea to everyone else, and Belle takes a long sip. It _is_ very good.

“Alright,” Jasmine says thoughtfully. “He can stay.”

“Thank you,” Adam says.

*

Adam gets along surprisingly well with Belle’s animated household objects, which is good, because they can be astonishingly nasty when they feel like it. Ariel has an ongoing feud with the forks that Belle stays _well_ out of. He also gets on well with Rajah, who apparently thinks he’s another big tiger to cuddle with, and with Carpet, and even with Aladdin’s Abu when Aladdin comes by to visit Jasmine. Admittedly there’s a rather awkward moment when Adam catches Aladdin climbing in through a window and dangles him by one ankle five stories above the street, but that’s all sorted out soon enough.

By the time he’s been in the Tower a month, Belle has almost forgotten how they got along _without_ him. He seems to always be there with tea or some of Mrs. Potts’ good shortbread when they get peckish, he is _very_ good at organizing the library, and he’s good company on shopping trips, partly because he can carry large bags with ease, mostly because with him along, the number of people asking if they can have dates with Belle goes down _precipitously_.

Which Belle is very grateful for, actually. She may be one of the only Fairytale Girls without a significant other in the picture, but that doesn’t mean she’s _looking_ for one. She and Moana and Merida have a weekly night out which usually devolves into all of them demanding of each other _why_ everyone always thinks they ought to be completely _desperate_ to find partners. Merida plain doesn’t want one, Moana is waiting until she can find one who can cope with the fact that Moana’s best friend is a demigod, and Belle...just isn’t sure what she wants.

Someone who can keep up with her, who doesn’t find her animated household objects distressing, who likes _her_ and isn’t just fetishizing a superheroine...that would be a good start, she supposes.

*

“Tigress, Maleficent’s right on your tail, get out of the sky,” Belle snaps into the microphone. “Shell, she’s near the docks, can we get a waterspout going? Archer, on your eight o’clock, Gaston’s trying to sneak up on you. Anybody got eyes on Jafar?”

A chorus of negatives comes in over the speakers, and Belle grimaces, then sighs as a cold chill goes down her spine. She turns around slowly to see Jafar smirking in the doorway _again_.

“How did you get _in_?” she demands. “We got Genie to Jafar-proof the place.”

“Oh, but someone _let_ me in,” Jafar says smugly. “Such a trusting heroine, letting one of mine into your Tower, into your confidence - tell me, is he even in your bed?”

Belle’s jaw drops. “What?” she says blankly. “Who - _Adam_? Where is he? Have you hurt him?”

Jafar bursts into laughter. “ _Hurt_ him? Oh, my, no, I would never waste so valuable a tool. What, did you really think he was on _your_ side?”

Belle’s heart goes cold in her chest...and a clawed fist the size of an ottoman comes down on Jafar’s head with a thump that resounds through the room. Jafar goes down like a puppet with cut strings. Adam steps out of concealment, looking sheepish.

“I’m really sorry,” he says. “He’s got this snake staff, and I only woke up about half a minute ago.”

“Not a problem,” Belle says, gesturing at the fireplace pokers, which have arranged themselves out of Jafar’s sight on either side of the doorway. “I could’ve handled him.”

“I know,” Adam says, “but honestly I kind of wanted a chance to hit him. Sneaky bastard.”

“Bookworm,” Jasmine says over the speakers, “everything alright back there?”

“Just fine,” Belle says, grinning. “Adam has caught us a certain snake-themed sorcerer. Want him in one piece or two?”

“Choices, choices,” Jasmine says thoughtfully. Adam looks down at the heap of sorcerer at his feet, then bends down and picks up the snake staff, smashes the snake-head against the wall without any apparently effort, and winds the metal staff around Jafar’s hands, binding him quite effectively. As an afterthought, he tears a strip off the end of Jafar’s robes and gags him. Jafar wakes up as Adam is tying the last knots, and begins making muffled furious noises.

“So,” Belle says lightly, “what was that about Adam being on your side?”

Adam chuckles. “I’m not on any side but yours,” he tells her warmly. “Shall I put him somewhere less underfoot?”

“Oh, stick him in the basement, Jasmine can take him to the authorities in Agrabah when she gets back,” Belle says, and then, on an impulse she doesn’t care to overthink, steps forward to put a hand on Adam’s broad chest. “And thank you,” she adds quietly, and stands up on her tiptoes to press a tiny kiss to Adam’s mouth.

Adam blushes so deep a red that Belle can see it even through his fur. “My pleasure, Belle,” he replies softly, and bends to heave Jafar over his shoulder. “What else are sidekicks for?” He heads off, and Belle turns back to her screens, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Yes, this could work. This could work just _fine_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as imaginarygolux and on pillowfort as ImaginaryGolux - drop on by!


End file.
